


Affection

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi and reader showing their love for one another.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levu Ackerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> honestly there's no plot, just tooth rotting fluff because I was in a fluffy mood

His lips descend on hers once more, his fingers deftly weaving through her hair. (y/n) cradles his face gently, like she’s handling a precious artifact. Her thumbs brush against his cheekbone as they part, their breaths mingling in the small space between them. Resting his forehead against hers, Levi closes his eyes. She looks up at him with a half lidded gaze, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscular chest. Levi hums, sending vibrations through her fingertips.

Revealing his ashen hues to her, love and warmth swirls in the depths of his eyes. In the midst of the cool gray are specks of blue. She smiles softly, her own eyes reflecting the affection and adoration for him. Their lips meet in another dance, moving in sync. His lips trail down, caressing the skin of her neck with his mouth. (Y/N) sighs, turning her neck to the other side to give him more access. His raven locks tickle her as he nuzzles his nose against her neck, causing her to slightly giggle. Levi then moves back up to claim her lips once more. With an intention in mind, she slowly pushes herself up. Getting the message, Levi allows himself to roll onto his back, bringing her on top of him.

His hands settles on her waist as she straddles his hips. His eyebrow is arched at her sudden action, awaiting her next move. Leaning forward, she rubs her nose against his, causing him to furrow his eyebrows. She plants light kisses on his jawline down to the base of his neck, her lips lingering. A content sigh leaves his lips at her tender touch. Looking up at the ceiling and folding his hands behind his head, (y/n) kisses every inch of his exposed skin on the broad expanse of his chest.

It’s moments like these he wonders how he got such an amazing woman by his side, loving him no matter what. He’s not a perfect partner by any means. He’s rude, blunt, and a hardass at times. But she didn’t see those qualities in him. No, she saw him as just a broken human being that she promised to mend with her love, and that’s all he could ever ask for. He closes his eyes when he feels her soft lips brushing against the area where his heart would be. His heart that sings her name.

One arm slips out from behind his head and rests on her back. (y/n) lies down fully on his chest, head tucked underneath his chin. His eyes open once more, glancing down at her head. He presses a kiss to her hair, his nose tickling with the scent of peaches.

“I love you,” her soft voice breathes into the silent air.

He curls a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. Kissing her slowly, he strokes her cheek tenderly. God he loves this woman. He drowns himself in her every chance he gets because her warmth and love surrounds him, pulling him away from the darkness he’s grown accustomed to.

“I love you too,” He whispers quietly, only for her ears to hear.


End file.
